LADIES' CODE
레이디스 코드 (Eng: LADIES' CODE) is a South Korean girl group formed by Polaris Entertainment in 2013. Their lineup originally consisted of five members; Rise, Ashley, EunB, Sojung, and Zuny. To date, they have released three EPs and five singles, as well as three songs featured on compilations. Members * Kwon Rise † - sub vocal * Choi Bitna (Ashley) - second vocal / leader * Go Eunbi (EunB) † - sub vocal * Lee Sojung - main vocal * Kim Jumi (Zuny) - sub vocal / maknae Music history → see Discography The girls began training and living together several months prior to their debut. LADIES' CODE made their debut on March 7th, 2013, with the music video for Bad Girl, along with the EP CODE#01 Bad Girl. A music video for I Won't Cry was released on April 26th. The song Hate You was released as a single, along with its music video, on August 6th. After Zuny recovered, on September 5th, the second mini-album CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY was released. The music video for Pretty Pretty was released the day before. The music video and the single for So Wonderful were both released on February 13th, 2014. LADIES' CODE was featured on the original soundtrack for the drama Grandpas Over Flowers Investigation Team with their song Make Me Go Crazy, released on May 16th. On August 7th, they released the single KISS KISS, along with its music video. Car accident Music history (continued) On February 24th, 2016, LADIES' CODE officially returned as a trio with their album MYST3RY. The music video for Galaxy was also released that day. The album is the first part of a project called the Healing Trilogy. A remix album, MYST3Re:, was released on March 30th. The second part of the Healing Trilogy, STRANG3R, was released on October 13th. The music video for The Rain was also released that day. On January 7th, 2017, LADIES' CODE appeared on the show Immortal Songs 2: Singing the Legend. They covered the song Butterfly by Loveholics. Their version of the song was released on a compilation album from that episode the same day. On February 4th, the group competed on the JTBC singing show Sing For You. The girls, along with the ethnic fusion band 2nd Moon, performed the song All That Time, which was composed specifically for their performance on the show. This song was released on a compilation album the following day, along with the other songs from the episode. On March 7th, 2018, LADIES' CODE held a fanmeet to celebrate their fifth anniversary, called CODE#R3BORN. This fanmeet serves as the third and final part of the Healing Trilogy.레이디스코드 데뷔 5주년 기념 V LIVE CODE#R3BORN On December 12th, the girls released a "season song" called THE LAST HOLIDAY along with its music video. The song FEEDBACK (What's Your Answer) was released on May 16th, 2019, making it their first properly promoted comeback in over two years. A music video was also released at the same time. Several months later, the EP CODE#03 SET ME FREE was released on October 10th. It is a continuation of the "CODE#" EP series, six years after CODE#01 and CODE#02. The music video for SET ME FREE was also released on this day. Solo activities → see each member's page (Rise, Ashley, EunB, Sojung, Zuny) Trivia * LADIES' CODE's name is meant to represent what women think and feel, and represent all women's heart.YouTube - I'M: LADIES` CODE(레이디스 코드)_Pretty Pretty(예뻐 예뻐) Their goal is to represent women all over the world and tell their stories through charismatic and dramatic performances on stage.YouTube - LADIES CODE OFFICIAL YOUTUBE CHANNEL OPEN!! ver. ENGLISH * "레코" (LaCo) is the shortened name for LADIES' CODE in Korean, from the first letters in "레이디스" (Ladies) and "코드" (Code). In English, LADIES' CODE is typically shortened to its initials, "LC". * Their fans are called Lavely, a combination of the words "ladies" and "lovely". * LADIES' CODE's greeting began with Ashley saying "Hey ladies!". Then, the other members chime in and together they say, "안녕하세요, 레이디스 코드 입니다!" (Eng: Hello, we are LADIES' CODE!). They would also make an "L" shape with their hands. * Before their performances, the girls would huddle. Ashley would say, "The show starts now", a line from Dada La, and they would all break the huddle by shouting "Let's go!". * The girls have cited Brown Eyed Girls and Wonder Girls as influences for their music.헤럴드경제 - ‘실력파 5인조 걸그룹’ 레이디스 코드 “브아걸이 롤모델, 노래·춤·연기까지 완벽한 퍼포먼스 그룹 될래요” 뉴스엔 - 레이디스코드 “원더걸스 같은 국민돌 되고싶다”(가요광장) * Zuny was the last member to join the group, after the others had already learned the songs (from CODE#01 Bad Girl) and choreography. They welcomed her and made her feel like family nonetheless.V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" References Category:Information